Two Phoenixes
by XocoW
Summary: Ikki, who has being feeling weak, now needs to prove that he has the strong of always. Now he accepts a mission and do a favor to his friend the Virgo Saint without knowing he will have the answer of his weakness. PROMPT CHALLENGE WITH A FRIEND IN TUMBLR. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


**.**

 _A friend of mine and me decided to make a "challenge" (if I can say is that) where we decided to give each others a prompt and write something with it._

 _I hope you guys like this one and THANK YOU ! I loved that prompt (which is in the end so it doesn't need to be a spoiler -? )_

* * *

 **TWO PHOENIXES**

The Sanctuary was waiting for all their Saints to arrive. Some Bronze and Silver Saints went to different missions and that day was special. All of the new saints, some older saints, even the guys who just joined a week or so to the Sanctuary wanted to show off themselves in front of the "Five Great". Those five saints were the heroes, they fought Hades and saved the world, the problem was that even if they were called "Five" only were four in the Sanctuary. Oh, but that day, it was something like a miracle that some nights ago Mu felt a familiar cosmos and when he went out of his temple he could see the Phoenix Saint with his cloth at the back and smiling like always. After almost a year without knowledge about Ikki, his friends and brothers were just happy to see him.

When the Holy War finished, everyone thought the Gold Saints were dead, but right after Athena used all her cosmos to give them life back, but she wasn't alone. After so many years in fights, the Gods decided to punish Hades and needed to make different things; one of those was giving life back to the Gold Saints, but not like he did with some in the Holy War, but a real life like they had before. Everyone in Rodorio and in the Sanctuary were happy about it, even the five heroes decided to stay there and train for a while. Aiorios was thinking in make to Seiya the next Sagittarius Saint, Shiryu was just training to receive the cloth because Dohko thought was enough time being the only one wearing it. Hyoga decided just to train and wait enough time till he felt prepared, and Shun just wanted to help to train the new people. But when they thought that all of them would be together, some months after that, Ikki disappear like nothing. He didn't say a word and he didn't even say anything to his brother. They only knew that he would come back.

Ikki had being only a week, but everyone in the Sanctuary wants to know him. He, like always, prefers to be alone and just help sometimes to his friend Shaka in the trainings. He saw how the other saints were arriving while he was training a little boy whom master was Hyoga. It was a ten years old boy with red hair and big blue eyes. It was tiny and he was receiving the worst train, not because Hyoga couldn't teach him something, but because Ikki didn't like to show mercy even to someone without cloth. But that day in special, Hyoga saw his friend was acting a bit different.

—Bernard, —Hyoga come close were they were training. —hey, take a rest. —the boy smiled. —You look very tired and… the great chicken too.

—Shut up, Hyoga. —Ikki said taking a breath.

The Cygnus Saint was seeing his friend different since he arrived, but now was acting tired in front of him after a fight with a ten years old kid.

—Are you ok, Ikki? —Shun asked when he arrived close to them.

Shun and Seiya were arriving after receiving some of the saints that went to some missions, both of them wearing their cloths.

—Yes, I'm, don't worry.

Anyone could know that Ikki was exhausted. His eyes had back lines under them, he was even with both hands on his knees and breathing a bit hard. But in that moment he stand up and smiled to his brother.

—How are the guys?

—Oh, please… —Hyoga laughed a bit. —You are so weak.

—What? —asked Ikki facing him. —Weak? Do you want I remember you how much fight I give to you four?

—Ikki, Ikki, —Seiya quickly entered to the fight. —Don't act like that, you know Hyoga was kidding, right?

—I'm not. —Hyoga smiled. —You are the only one without a mission here, and I had seeing you. You look a lot more weak, my friend. —now was a bit worried. —Did something happen?

—Of course not. —Ikki answered a bit serious.

—If something happens you can talk with us, brother. —Shun smiled.

Even if the Phoenix saint was considered one of the most powerful of them, he indeed was feeling weak in that moment. He just sighed and saw to Seiya.

—Hey, little horse, tell me, who needs a saint for a mission?

Being the next Sagittarius Saint, Seiya knew much better the other golden saints. He and Shaina were the ones who schedules the missions and trainings in the Sanctuary, so he could know who needed one.

—Amm well… yesterday Shaka asked me to go to a mission. —he put both hands over his head. —I can't go, to be honest. Tomorrow I will receive a great train and…

—He is being lazy. —smiled Shiryu who arrived at the moment.

—What? No, of course not! —Seiya said quickly. —And what are you doing here? Wasn't you supposed to go to a mission to China?

—I'm happy to see you too, Seiya. —Shiryu saw then to Ikki. —Do you need to see Shaka? I will go to Libra house for the cloth and then go. Maybe you can come with me.

Ikki accepted the idea and moved towards him.

—Hey, Ikki, —Shun said. —you don't need to do this. We know you are strong.

The Phoenix Saint just laughed a bit. Indeed he and his brother were totally different.

They say good bye and moved out from the arena to go to the Zodiac Temples. Ikki was walking a bit slow and Shiryu couldn't stop noticing. Every time they passed a temple, the older brother needed to take a breath and even a tiny pause.

—Ikki? —the new Libra Saint stopped him before arrived the Virgo's Temple. —Are you feeling alright?

—Yes, of course.

—Are you sure?

Now Ikki looked a bit angry.

—Look, thank you for being worry, but I can take care of myself. I'm fine, I'm great. Do you understand? So, please stop asking me that. Since I arrive Shun and Seiya ask me all days about it and Hyoga now is bothering me. Please, you don't begging.

Shiryu just saw him for a second, then he moved toward the door of the temple and looked like he was waving to someone.

—Good morning, Shaka. —he said making a reverence. —I hope you have time, your old friend wants to talk with you.

The Libra Saint just went inside the temple as Ikki was arriving at the door. Shaka, like always, was in his lotus position and just smiled feeling the Phoenix Saint close to him.

—I hope you had a great night yesterday, Ikki.

—Oh, I did. —he smiled. —All those brats wanted to know me, so I just sat in the stairs of Leo Temple and said nothing.

The Virgo Saint just laughed a bit. He knew very well to Ikki and now he was having a bit of his humour. Anyway, he wasn't looking so great either.

—So, Shaka. Seiya told me you have a mission for him, but I will take it.

—Eh? —Shaka opened his eyes a bit. —Are you accepting without knowing at all?

—I want to do something for this place, so yes… —he sat down in a broken pillar. —Give me that mission, I don't care.

—Fine. —Shaka sighed. —You need to find a cloth…

—Easy.

—And someone else that is important to me.

Ikki then was more interested in the mission. He saw Shaka, that wise saint that helped him in so many ways after and before the Holy War. After the first fight they had, Ikki and Shaka became great friends and the Golden Saint was the only messenger between the Sanctuary and the Phoenix. But because that reason, they knew each other well… Ikki could see the worry in Shaka's movements.

—Ok, tell me more. I will do it as a favour for you.

—First listen, Ikki, then you will think if accept or not the mission. —Ikki accepted and let some space free so Shaka could sit at his side. —Two weeks ago I sent one of my student to a mission. He needed to recover a cloth it was stolen after the Holy War.

—So many stolen clothes, let me tell you. So he is now a traitor?

—No, he is not. He found the cloth and told me was thinking in come back. But… he didn't.

—Do you want me to find him… or his corpse?

—Yes… please. —Shaka saw him and for the first time Ikki wasn't sure about his sight. —Even if he is dead or alive, I would like to know.

Ikki rose up, but almost fall so decided to sit one more time.

—I accept the mission.

—Ikki, are you fine? —again that question, but now was Shaka who asked. —I feel your cosmos very weak.

—I accept the mission, Shaka. —he said seriously. —Who is this saint I need to find?

—You accepted the mission, Ikki. —the Virgo Saint smiled. —Even, please, do it as a friend.

.

.

The travel to the little town in the Tibets was terrible; Ikki couldn't hide his tiredness and fell asleep almost all the trip. When he arrived close the mountains he needed to walk and climb a lot to raise that town almost forgotten by humans and gods. It was small, indeed, there were a few people and a big temple where they could pray to some deity.

In the moment Ikki touched the town, everyone wanted to be close to him. Kids and young girls arrived to receive him and, even if they didn't talk his language, they wanted to talk with him and didn't stop, not till a big man with traditional clothes come close to him.

—You… you are one of them? —he asked pointing to the box in his back. Ikki just affirmed with the head. —You are a saint.

Suddenly the old man yelled with a smile to this young man. He didn't understand what he said, but for sure it was saying to everyone he was an Athena Saint. Ikki just smiled and let himself move with the crowd.

—Come, come, —the man asked him. —We will feed you, you can rest with your fellow later.

—My fellow? —Ikki asked curiously.

—First the food, come, come.

The phoenix Saint didn't have any other chose, and to be honest with himself, he was hungry and tire to begin the mission in that moment.

Everyone in the little town was curious about that young Saint. He was now in a house that was for sure the home of the man, and he was for sure the leader of the town. When the food was in front of him, Ikki didn't wait too long to begin to eat, which make some of the people there happy and even laughed.

—They are happy, you like our food. —smiled the man. —Your fellow hasn't eat it from days.

—Please tell your people I'm grateful for their hospitality. —Ikki smiled. —Especially after a tired trip to arrive here. —he continued eating but couldn't stop noticing the people who was seeing him from the windows. —And I want to ask you, who is this fellow of mine you keep telling me?

—Your fellow, a saint too. —the man smiled. —He had a different box, and he was here with us since some weeks ago. —Ikki knew now that part of his mission was complete. —He fought for us against the snow monsters but now he is very weak.

Ikki stop eating when he heard about the fight. He asked to know more about it and, while he was keep finishing his food, the man talked him about how some warriors with armours like them were attacking constantly the little town to steal their food and even women. He said they wanted something in special but never said what, later they realized the young "Ikki's fellow" was there for the same reason.

—We thought he was another enemy. —the man explained. —He acted very rude and asked us to give them the armour. We didn't know what he was talking about, till later one of our monks realized it was a box like yours below our temple' statue.

—So, he has the box now, right?

—The problems began because of it. The young man was sick since he arrived, he decided even like that defend us from those snow monsters. One day, a very sad day, he decided to go with the armour, but those snow monsters attack him and almost killed him. We found him very weak and full of wounds some kilometres away. —the man looked very worry. —There was a body, so we knew he fought to save us. But the box wasn't there.

—I would like to see him. —Ikki rose up after finishing his food. —I need to talk with him.

—Yes, of course. He is in the temple. Our monks are trying to help him. —the man rose up too and moved to the door. —Lamentably his health is terrible day by day. We are very scared of him and his life.

.

.

While they were moving to the temple, Ikki tried to talk with Shaka with his cosmos but he noticed he was feeling so weak he couldn't even burn a bit of it, but after all it was maybe a good idea don't do it because those so called "snow monsters" could attack.

The crowd was still following him, but now he was acting with a serious face because didn't like to be with so much people, and he was thinking how he would see the saint.

After the fight with the Sanctuary, Ikki decided to visit them every time he could. All of those times he arrived to the Virgo's Temple and stayed there, thanks to that he knew the students of the Golden Saint; he just hated them.

Lotus Agora and Peacock Shiva were meditating and fighting every day to became stronger and try to pay for their sins, as Ikki and Shaka referred to the accident they had in Kanon Island. But even if Ikki hated them in the beginning, they began to act very calm and looked very sorry for what they did. Especially Shiva, who felt terrible now because he almost killed a little girl. All that time, Shiva said he was now the slave of Ikki and he could do anything for him. Ikki never accept it, but anyway those two were knowing each other every day more. No one, not even Shaka or Agora, could guess that a weird friendship was growing there.

When Shaka and the Sanctuary decided to make them go to India as their punishment and never come back, Ikki didn't quite understand that decision. Later he knew that Shaka wanted to protect them about the Holy War that was just some days close to them, after all he felt like a father to Shiva and Agora.

Now, after a year and some days, Ikki was reaching the room where his old friend and enemy was. He thought that maybe Shiva would be sitting meditating, like always, with some wounds on his body but with that smile of someone who believes is better than anyone, with those big eyes and with that personality that sometimes Ikki hated but, in the inside, liked to see someone almost like him.

Big was his surprise when he entered to the little room the monks were taking care of Shiva. There were lot of carpets in the floor, and some blankets over a body. He was covered over so many layers, Ikki couldn't see his face. The Phoenix Saint entered and kneel down to see where Shiva was. He moved a bit that body and could reach the face of the Peacock Saint.

His closed eyes were showing a tiredness, his lips almost closed were trying to reach air, and Ikki could even heard the hard breath of Shiva and how much effort he was giving to that task. His arms were hugging himself but even like that his skin was feeling so cold. The man even explained they thought the last night he was dead, but just because he had a hard fever they could see he was still alive.

—Shiva? —Ikki reached his front and confirmed that even if his body was terrible cold, he had a fever. —Shiva? Can you listen to me?

For an instant, the Phoenix Saint couldn't see anything that answered his question, but suddenly the hand of Shiva moved to his direction and took his arm. The strong wrap of Shiva's hand over his skin make him smiled just a few seconds. He knew now that the young man was alive and could heard him.

—Shiva, your master Shaka sent me to help you.

The man of the town gave him a bit of water in a plate. He told to Ikki that Shiva hadn't eat anything but just drink water.

Ikki, who was still having the hands of the saint over his arm, decided to help him to rose up a bid his head and put the bowl of water on his lips. Shiva was still with his eyes closed and holding to Ikki, but didn't open them. Nor his lips, nor his eyes.

—C'mon, Shiva. —Ikki said a bit low. —I need you for this mission, and your master is very worried about you. —he now was seeing to the monks around them. —Could you please make something to eat? Without meat. I will make him eat something.

—Yes, yes. —the man said rising up. —We will be here in a minute.

When all the monks were outside, Ikki quickly hold Shiva on his arms and moved him a bit. He was worried about his deadly look but something on him knew he was fighting to don't die there, something in his strong wrap over his arm.

Then, like a miracle, Shiva opened his eyes a bit. Ikki smiled seeing them.

—Shiva, you need to wake up.

A tiny smile was now in Shiva's lips, he then closed his eyes again and opened them just to hold Ikki's arm a bit closer and kiss his hand.

—Oh, thank you… —his voice was weak but strong enough to be heard. —I'm so glad to hear my name. You are the first calling me by my name after so long.

—Do you know who am I? —he decided to help him to sit and put his head over his chest. —Can you recognized me, Shiva? I'm Ikki, I came here because your master is worry about you and the mission.

The blue eyes of Shiva opened again and smiled. His hand quickly reached his face and then his shoulder.

—Ikki, thank you. —the peacock Saint was trying to rose up but couldn't. —I think I'm going to die here.

—No, you are not going to die. —Ikki tried again to put the water bowl in his lips.

Shiva began to drink slowly as he was holding Ikki's hands. For a moment they both felt something weird in their fingertips, it was a feeling like when their cosmos burn or the anxiety they could felt when wanted to attack an enemy. Ikki decided to don't pay so much attention to it and helped to Shiva to sit in a better position.

—Young saint, young saint. —the man arrived with a bowl full of vegetables and rice. —Some women of the town wants to give him this.

In a little bowl they had milk, it was for sure from the goats Ikki saw so he just thanked them and help to Shiva to rise up enough so he could take the bowl with the food. Shiva was so weak he couldn't even have it on his hands, so Ikki decided to help with it too.

—Shiva, you need to eat. I promised to Shaka that I would go back with you and the cloth.

Ikki was never like this with someone, but he made a promise and wouldn't like to see someone like Shiva dying just because the weather and something weird in his health was attacking even his cosmos.

Shiva began to eat slowly while Ikki was holding him and the bowl. It was something weird indeed, but Ikki felt his energy was coming back slowly. He wasn't feel tired anymore for the trip and the weather, very cold that was feeling in his bones, was now something that couldn't bother him anymore.

The monks began to talk between them when they saw the young Peacock saint was sitting by himself and drinking the milk from the bowl.

—What they say? —asked Ikki, who was still holding Shiva from the shoulders.

—That is a miracle. They were even getting ready for the worst. They were preparing Shiva's buried close to here. He was dead for their eyes.

—Well, now he is alive again. —Ikki smiled. —Now, please…

—I want more…

Shiva moved to give the bowl to the man.

—Yes, yes.

The peacock Saint sighed tired and then Ikki took again his word to ask to the monks to go out of there. He needed to talk alone with his mate.

Being alone, Shiva smiled to Ikki and took his hand.

—Thank you, Ikki. Thank you for coming.

—I'm not here for you, Shiva. —he answered. —I'm in the mission for the cloth, but Shaka asked me as a friend to come and help you. He will be very happy to know you are alive. Now please tell me what happened.

—I don't know… —he was still holding his friend's hand and saw it. —Do you feel it?

—Eh? —Ikki saw their hands. —Maybe is the weather. But tell me what happened to the cloth. Meanwhile you are here, I can go for it.

—No, it is my mission. I will go too. I just need to rest a bit more. —he was a bit exhausted. —I don't understand what is happening to me, Ikki. —he was almost crying. —I had never felt so weak and so close to dead for something like this. I don't understand…

—What do you mean?

—Since my exile in the India I had feel weird. Everything was great, I felt like always, but after I knew my master and the other golden Saints were dead, my energy began to disappear.

—Maybe you was depressed…

Of course, Ikki didn't want to show surprise. He felt in the same way, exactly sometime after the Holy War, that's why he decided to leave the Sanctuary and stay sometime between the Death Queen Island and the Kanon Island where he thought the volcano could help again.

—No, it wasn't that. When they came back from life I was still feeling terrible. My cosmos was going down, my energy and health was terrible. I accepted to come back to the Sanctuary thinking that maybe my problem was not being close to my master. But… I accept this mission right after I fall sick. Everything went worse with this weather and the attack.

—It is weird, indeed.

Again, he felt the same sickness before going to the Sanctuary. Something was happening to them and they both didn't know what it was.

—They attacked me when I fall from a mountain. I was so sick and weak I couldn't fight as I should. —Shiva sighed and closed his eyes. —I kill one of them and hide the cloth before the others could arrived.

—Well done, Shiva. Now we just need to take the cloth with us and go back to the Sanctuary. —Ikki then heard that someone entered. —First drink and eat all you need.

Shiva smiled and received a bigger bowl with milk. He didn't think twice before begin to drink it. He was feeling indeed much better and the monks, the man and Ikki could see it. But now Ikki was a bit curious about how Shiva and his energy was being sucked.

.

.

After some minutes talking, Shiva decided to rest a bit more. He gave thanks to the monks and said he would go with Ikki out of the temple. It was because the man decided to give them a room in his house so they could stay all the time necessary.

The phoenix saint decided to go out with the man.

—By the way, —he said being outside. —I'm just curious. Do you know his name?

—His name? —the man asked. —No, not really. We had decided never ask your names, young saints. That's why I never present myself.

—Why? Is there any reason?

—Our town was so peaceful till those snow monsters arrived. We don't want to know about you and we don't want you know about us. We don't want to be in the middle of a fight. We are very grateful with your fellow, but we has decided never accept nothing between your so called goddess and us. We… we are peaceful people.

—I understand then.

—When you and your Phoenix friend finish with anything you need to do here, please leave us in peace.

—We will come back only if is necessary or feel a cosmos. —Ikki wanted to explain himself but then realized something. —Excuse me, how did you call him?

—Phoenix. He is a phoenix.

—A phoenix? —Ikki laughed. —And why is the reason of that name?

—The armour he was wearing looks like a green phoenix. He has tails and flies with them.

Ikki couldn't believe it. For him was funny, after all he never saw another armour like them with tails in the back. He was now curious to know what the people of the town would call him if they saw their armour.

For a second he saw the little town and could notice some kids were playing around. Indeed it was a peaceful place and couldn't think in a better town to live a good life. But then realized how some of those kids were holding each other hands as they were fighting.

—That a weird technique to fight.

—What do you mean, young saint?

—Those kids. They are fighting with other but are holding each other hands.

—Yes but why do you say is a weird technique? —Ikki saw him. Now he was the one who couldn't understand. —We believe that we can share our energies when we touch each other. That's why they fight like this.

—What?

—Yes. With friend it works very well. Your friend will give you energy and you give him your own energy. Some of our people controls it better.

—I see…

The phoenix Saint now was thinking that after all maybe the Sanctuary would feel curious about those people. For sure, and he was now feeling it, those people were controlling their cosmos and didn't know.

—But is a very dangerous thing, the spirits decided to give us that as something good but too as something bad.

—Yes? I don't get it…

—When you have a lover is different. —suddenly some woman and kids arrive with the man. —You need to excuse me, young Saint. I need to go and do some chores. Please, feel free to ask me anything or do anything in the town.

Ikki smiled to the man and left him go. He was now free to do anything, but he wanted to keep seeing those kids play.

.

.

The night was colder than the day, now Ikki was entering to the little room they would use for that night. He was tired and was trying to look for the cloth before Shiva could woke up totally. But now his good friend was there, meditating with a blanket over himself.

—Hey, Shiva. —Ikki smiled. —Do you feel better now?

The peacock Saint leaved his lotus pose to give him some bowls.

—I even ate some more… and that milk is delicious. You should try it.

Ikki was now a bit angry seeing how Shiva was lying on the carpets, he was still with the bowls in the hands and saw his mate like asking what he should do now.

—Just give it to the woman, she will clean them.

The phoenix Saint then knew that Shiva was being himself again. Smiled a bit before go out and come back to sleep.

.

.

The night was passing in peace, even if they needed to share such tiny place, Ikki and Shiva were sleeping without problem. But in a moment, the young Japanese saint woke up feeling a cosmos coming close. It was for just a second, maybe he was indeed tired or was Shiva's cosmos and he didn't recognized it because was sleeping. He decided to go back to sleep but then the man at his side began to cough. Before Ikki wanted to ask if he was ok, Shiva just slept again, but the cough didn't stop.

—Are you ok?

Ikki asked but didn't receive an answer. For a moment then remembered the legend. Maybe, after all, he could think in Shiva as a friend.

His hand quickly found Shiva's back and let it there. Again, his fingertips were feeling something different than the normal, something that he felt hours ago when saw Shiva for the first time in the temple. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that now Shiva was feeling better and his breath was being normal again.

The phoenix saint closed his eyes still with his hand over the back of his mate and decided to sleep a bit more, but suddenly a terrible sound made him rose up, even Shiva woke up. They didn't think twice before run outside the room with their armours.

—Young Saint! —the man was moving towards Ikki to ask him help.

While Ikki stopped, Shiva just ran from the front door. Ikki didn't explain so much and ran to follow him. If the Peacock Saint knew which cosmos was that one, for sure were the "Snow Monsters" the man said.

When he went out he just could see a house being on fire, but Shiva wasn't there. He suddenly felt the cosmos of Shiva and remembered that he could tele transport himself. Ikki decided to run and go out of the town.

.

.

The dense snow was beginning to fall and the mountains were cold, but the cosmos of Shiva was melting the snow at his side. His body couldn't with the attacks and fall exactly at Ikki's feet, exactly at the moment he arrived.

—Ah? There is a second one. —One saint said.

—It will be easy, anyway. Look how weak are they.

Ikki helped to Shiva to rose up, but he was moving again towards the enemies.

—Hercule's nightmare!

One of those saints sent his attack and made Shiva fly directly to Ikki. The Phoenix Saint quickly catch him and saw their enemies.

Five saints, all of them with cloths that Ikki could recognized. There were the Hydra, the Wolf, the Cerberus, even the Lizard and the Sagita. All of them were new saints that Ikki knew, but now they were being the enemies Shiva attacked.

—Are you ok, Shiva?

—Yes… —he began to cough a bit. —I'm fine.

—Let me this to me.

Ikki moved fast to attack but in the moment he felt his energy going down and he received five attacks at the same time. He, as the peacock Saint, felt again. His body was feeling weird one more time and he couldn't know.

—Five against two. —the one with the Sagita cloth laughed. —This will be so easy. Let's kill them now.

In the moment Shiva saw them come close he began to say his mantras. He could use a shield of cosmos with it, like once did with Ikki. And exactly was he who took his arm when heard the mantras. Shiva didn't stop and his shield appeared to be strong enough to stop those attacks. He smiled and rose up at side with Ikki.

—Shiva? —Ikki didn't leaved him go. —Don't ask me why, but we need to take our hands.

—What?

—I told you don't ask!

Ikki didn't wait to hold his hand and run to them. Shiva decided to just obey him, after all he fought against Hades and his spectres.

For a minute the enemies just laughed, but they needed to attack. The fight was something interesting to see; while those five traitors were throwing hits with the legs and hands, Shiva and Ikki were dodging and attacking without separating their hands. And if they did, were just for some seconds.

The smile of Shiva and Ikki wen they finished that round was a bother to those traitors.

—Don't ask me why, Ikki… —Shiva said. —but this is working.

—I know.

—Lets finish them —Shiva smiled in a way Ikki saw before. —I have an idea.

Both saints, the Phoenix and the Peacock ran to his enemies. They saw those two, with sadistic smiles and their cosmos burning like they couldn't feel before.

They tried to ran, but it was too late.

—Thousands hands of Kanon!

—Phoenix Wings!

The mantra of Shiva was covered in a burning cosmos and both hands, still together, were with so much energy they both knew the enemies couldn't escape so easily.

.

.

.

While other saints were training, and other were teaching their best, Shaka was meditating in his temple. He was still worried about his student and his friend Ikki, he knew that those two couldn't work together and he could remember so well when he sent to Shiva and Agora to kill Ikki some time ago.

He sighed and rose up from his pose to move towards enter of his temple, when suddenly the sound of Shun and Agora laughing took his attention. He smiled seeing them coming together and at their sides were Shiva and Ikki.

—Master! —the peacock Saint didn't wait to run with the box. —I bring you the cloth that was stolen, master Shaka.

—Shiva, my child. —he said it in his native language and took the box. —How was everything?

—Perfect. —Ikki come close.

—Brother, —Shun took his arm. —I'm so glad you arrived, but I need to go back to help Seiya and Shaina with the missions. We can talk later, can we?

—Don't worry, Shun. I need some time to rest and I have some important things to talk with Shaka. —he smiled back to his brother.

—Agora, son, —the Virgo Saint was talking again in his language. —make some tea for Ikki and Shiva. Bring even something to eat.

.

.

The Phoenix and the Virgo Saint were sitting in the stairs of the temple. Ikki was explaining all the things that happened and how Shiva was almost dying. He was talking about the man who help them and the traitors; three of them were dead and the other three were having the justice they deserve.

While they were talking, Shiva and Agora were seeing the cloth that was stolen, they never saw the Aracne Cloth so was something new for those two.

—So you arrived to that little town and fought against them. —Shaka smiled. —I see, that's interesting.

—It is. But I'm telling you, that town has people with cosmos. The man, the leader of that clan, told me a story. Something about giving energy to your friend when you fight at his side. —Ikki laughed a bit. —It is funny. I didn't believe it but then I realized it was their cosmos. That's how Shiva and I could fight so easily against those enemies.

—Oh, I know that legend. But… do you know it completely? —Ikki said no while he was taking some of the tea. —When you have a lover, it is different.

—Eh? —Ikki was now curious. —That was what the man told me but couldn't tell me more.

—Let me tell you. —Shaka smiled and saw how Shiva was still talking with Agora. —Your friends can stay or go but you always needs to be with you true love, if not you can lose energy and then be sick. —Ikki just laughed about it. —The legend say that in the moment you see your true love at the eyes, your energy tries to be with the energy of that person. But if you leave that person, if you decide never to see it again, then your energy will go out looking for your love one. The energy will never find it and you can die slowly. The only way to break that is dying. One of the lovers needs to die or both… even if is because they leaved all their energy go out or because they had a terrible destiny.

—It is just a legend.

—It is, it is just a legend they have. But is a very cute legend. —Shaka laughed. —I remember that some boys takes that as an excuse to hold hands and caress their loved ones.

—I bet they do.

—Yes. The legend says the only way to recover your health is touching your lover.

Ikki then stopped drinking and saw Shaka. He was smiling like if he knew something.

—What do you mean?

—Nothing, just that. If you touch your true love, your… how do you say? Your soul mate? Yes, if you touch your soul mate then all your energy will come back to you. Maybe… don't you think Shiva was sick because of that?

—Yes but…

The Phoenix saint was a bit astonished. Shaka just laughed a bit about it.

—I'm glad you laugh, master. —Shiva was now sitting at Ikki's side. —Does something happened, Ikki?

He was very serious, seeing him with the mouth opened. But after Shiva touched his arm, Ikki just smiled a bit and rose his hand.

—I'm fine. I was just talking with Shaka about the town.

—Yes, we did some important discovery. —the Virgo Saint smiled to Ikki. —Maybe it would be good if both of you go back there and tries to explain them about the cosmos.

—What do you think, Ikki? —Shiva pushed him a bit on his shoulder. —Do you think we can work together with that people?

—Yes, I do think so. —he smiled. —I will go totally with you, Shiva.

Shaka, for his part, just smiled knowing that after all those two birds wouldn't have lack of health in their lives. Not while they could be together.

* * *

 _ **PROMPT: AU Once met, contact with your soul mate is necessary for continued healthy.**_


End file.
